Drache Trooper
"Drache troopers? Well, these guys used to serve for Irene Engel and for Adolf Hitler before World War III would come for these guys to serve for their new Fuhrer, Hermann Fegelein. Just think, he would make sure that the Waffen-SS has the Drachne troopers have him covered throughout the war." --Su Ji-Hoon, Drache A Drache trooper is a short-to-mid ranged trooper that serves (presumably) for Irene Engel and for Adolf Hitler in a 2009 version of Wolfenstein before there was no Irene Engel (yet), and no Adolf Hitler in World War III, but now they became the elite flame troopers that serve for the Nazi Union and the Waffen-SS when Irene Engel wasn't there yet, and however, there is no more Adolf Hitler in the modern world. During the Beacon War, many Veil heavy troopers want Fegelein to train Drache troopers, a type of Nazi troopers that can use flamethrowers. Fegelein accepts the requests of Veil Heavy Troopers, and soon, Veil heavy troopers created more Flammenwerfer (because a Flammenwerfer was invented by Lisa Loud to make the Waffen-SS and Veil heavy troopers create more Flammenwerfer to ensure the rise of Drache troopers is inevitable), then more Drache troopers are trained by the Wehrmacht, the Waffen-SS and the UCRD, and after the Beacon War, by the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. For Jews, Romanis and Slavs, Fegelein can use his command to the Waffen-SS to create new Drache trooper uniforms and new armors for them. Soon, both the new versions of a Drache trooper uniform and a Drache trooper armor will have an Iron Cross icon, which will be on their shoulders without any swatiskas to be shown due to censorship, unlike the 2009 version of Wolfenstein. Unlike the 2009 version of Wolfenstein, the Drache Troopers can have an Iron Cross icon on the shoulder parts of the Drache Trooper's armors with the ability to use any new flamethrowers and use any non-flamethrower weapons (such as firearms). Fake Lie Ren can only be a fake Beacon Academy student who becomes a commander to Drache troopers. They can use their original flamethrowers, which are called Flammenwerfer, but now the Nazi Union trained them to make sure that they can use new weapons: an StG 44, a combat knife, any type of flamethrowers (including homemade flamethrowers, Pyro's flamethrower, etc.), a few of stick grenades, a Mauser C96, and a few of Molotov cocktails. In battle, they are better than Irene Engel's Drache troopers because the Nazi Union can make them feel happy with the usage of any type of flamethrowers, a few of Molotov cocktails, and any type of weapons, but they can also burn enemies and any enemies (including Grimm, enemy soldiers, Exeron fighters, etc.). Now they will fight for the UCRD, Waffen-SS, the Wehrmacht, Hermann Fegelein, and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star if they liked the Iron Cross icons on the shoulder parts of their armors, then they would like to join the Coalition of the Red Star and fight for the Nazi Union. Trivia *Unlike Wolfestein (2009), Drache troopers have Iron Cross icons on the shoulder parts of their armors so that they can become Drache Troopers of the Nazi Union, just as Fegelein helps the Jews, Romanis and Slavs, and then use Iron Cross icons (without swatiskas, only Iron Cross icons, despite the picture above), and could be all against Hitler and Irene Engel to make sure that Drache troopers can join the Coalition of the Red Star, the Wehrmacht, and the Nazi Union. Category:Units